The Cybertron Ultimate Spelling Bee
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: The title says it all. Even if you don't want to, read it anyways. The ending is funny! My own one-shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, I got this idea today because I won the district spelling bee. Go to Sheldon and you might see me on the front page! YAY! And I'll be on Houston PBS!!! WOOHOO! Anyways, this may be poorly written, but I just love writing dumb stories!**

**The Cybertron Ultimate Spelling Bee**

_'You and your selected troops have been invited to join a few Decepticons at the Cybertron Ultimate Spelling Bee. Please come and participate. The winner takes a truckload of energon, a giant trophy, and a sexy femme. Please come and participate!_

_-Soundwave: Official Spelling Bee Coordinator'_

Optimus stared down at the letter he had received. It looked very suspicious…

"AWWWW! C'mon, Prime! I wanna do it!" Bumblebee whined. "It'll be fun!"

"Well…. I suppose….. Ohhh, slag…." Bumblebee leapt joyfully into the air.

"YAY!" He did a small victory dance.

Why do they call it a _'spelling bee'_ anyways?" Optimus Prime asked with a raised optic ridge. "Dunno..." Bumblebee answered back confused.

---------------------------------

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"So I have specially selected a few worthy Autobots to compete with me in the Cybertron Ultimate Spelling Bee…" Optimus Prime announced to his loyal troops.

"I have chosen Bumblebee, Prowl, Jazz, Sunstreaker, and lastly Ironhide."

Blurr began to whimper. "Whydidn'tIgetpicked?Huh,Huh?" Optimus Prime stared at him blankly. "Why don't you figure it out?" Blurr stared back sadly.

"Ohh…"

**----------------------------------**

**THE DAY OF THE SPELLING BEE!**

"I now announce the start of the Cybertron Ultimate Spelling Bee…" Soundwave announced in his monotonous voice. "You may ask for definition, word of origin, in a sentence, or part of speech."

Optimus Prime glanced at his competition. Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, Rumble, Ravage, and Ramjet. It would be a piece of oil cake. They were all idiots.

----------------------------------

"Megatron, your word is CAT." Megatron grinned. "Cat, C-A-T. Cat." "Correct." Megatron sat back down with a smirk.

"Prowl, your word is ALARM. Prowl spelled his word solemnly. "Correct." Soundwave said as he returned to his seat.

"Ravage, your word is MOUSE." Ravage stared blankly at him, making snarling noises. "I am sorry, that is incorrect…" Ravage ran away teary eyed.

-----------------------------------

It was an hour later. The only mechs left were Starscream, Megatron, Optimus Prime, and Bumblebee. Prowl had misspelled infiltration, Sunstreaker misspelled homosexual, Jazz was kicked out for speaking improperly, Ironhide was kicked out for shooting at Rumble. The Decepticons had been much more…sad. Ramjet had misspelled missiles, Skywarp had misspelled idiot, and Rumble had misspelled cassette. The last competitors stared at eachopther fiercely.

-----------------------------------

"Starscream, your word is SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPEALIDOCIOUS." Starscream's mouth gaped open. "What?" Soundwave chortled, "That is incorrect." Starscream ran off, hissing about vendetta.

"Megatron, your word is DOMINATION." Megatron pretended to look worried. "D-o-m-e-n-a-s-i-o-n!" Soundwave giggled. "NO!" Megatron growled at sat back down angrily.

Optimus Prime wiggled anxiously. He WOULD win.

"Optimus Prime, your word is HANDSOME." Optimus grinned under his mask. "As in Optimus Prime is super duper handsome?" Megatron rolled hisoptics as Soundwave answered yes. "H-a-n-s-u-m!" Soundwave shook his head. "Incorrect." Optimus Prime looked ahead in shock. It was Bumblebee's turn.

"Bumblebee, your word is SHORT." Optimus and Megatron laughed.

"S-H-O-R-T!!!!" Bumblebee smiled broadly.

"YOU WON!!!!!!!!"

Bumblebee leapt into the air and did a little victory jig. The two faction leaders stared on in shock and disbelief, shaking their heads.

----------------------------------

That night, BumbleBee settled down in his quarters. He sipped energon, gazed at his shimmering trophy, and glanced at Elita-One. "Life is good…"

He smiled at his sexy femme. "Take off your armor." Elita growled. "I hate you shorty.

"Love you! **COME HERE AND GET A PIECE OF THE SPELLING BEE**!"

**THE END!!!!**


End file.
